


Fries Are Not Generous

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Fries are not generous, but this particular cute boy is.





	

Food trucks were popular for college kids. They were cheap and fast. Or at least they were normally fast. Today Bin had fallen asleep a quarter of the way into the lecture and not a single person had woken him up once it was over. Typically Jinwoo woke him up but Jinwoo's stomach must have overpowered his brain on this particular Thursday. It had been left up to his professor to wake him up, and he had only been woken then because his professor was getting tired of waiting.   
Bin had a total of twenty-three minutes to get something to eat for lunch and then make it to his next class. Four of those minutes were spent making his way as quickly as possible across campus to the parking lot in the southeast corner where food trucks parked daily. It was a nice place, and when Bin arrived he was usually one of the first people. He always left his class first. His legs carried him the furthest distance the fastest. And most of the food truck owners liked him, so he typically got extra fries or an extra soda with whatever he paid for. However, Bin was late today.   
The parking lot, which was laid with picnic tables rather than cars, was packed. Pairs and small groups occupied every table. Their bags were tossed out on every available surface and limbs and books sprawled out over benches and the floor. There were more people in the area than he was used to seeing and he figured a class was probably canceled. For most, this was too far to travel just for cheap food. Most of the classes were on the other side of the campus, after all. What was odd, however, was the lack of lines interrupting the area. What was alarming was that every truck was closed up as if they had never been open. Bin went to the nearest one, knocking on the big metal sheet that blocked the counter area. Hinges squeaked and the cook peaked around the end corner.  
"What are you banging for? We already served."  
"I just got here. Please, just an order of fries or something, I'll pay ext-"  
"Beat it, kid." The face disappeared and the door slammed shut.  
Most of the food truck owners liked him.  
Bin sighed and looked over the picnic tables. If he found one person he knew, maybe he could steal some food off their plates. Anything, really. He could just make his way toward his next class and find a vending machine along the way, but unfortunately most of the machines were broken across campus. That was a problem that the staff had yet to fix.   
There were about 15 tables crammed into the area, and Bin could barely see who anybody was. So he walked closer, and walked between the tables. It probably looked like he was searching for a place to sit, which wouldn't be bad either, but that wasn't too priority. Food was top priority.   
His luck had run out earlier that week when he found his lost textbook. Not a familiar face was among those sitting in the area. Bin turned where he stood, searching again, and he noticed one familiar figure. It was possibly the boy that sat in front of him during his math class. That boy was always bent over his books in front of him, scribbling away numbers. When he wasn't bent over the desk he was knocking his pencil against the side of his head in thought or taking a drink from whatever mystery drink was in his mug. Bin had never spoken to him before. Partially because he never had a real reason to, since he had other friends in that math class. The other part of it was that he was completely intimidated by this young man's looks. If there was ever a boy that looked like he belong in a fairy tale, it was this one. The worst part was that Bin couldn't even remember his name.  
He sat down without announcing himself, and his classmate jumped. Bin received a glare in response to his intrusion and nothing more.   
"So. Studying for that quiz?"  
It was odd how he didn't get a reply. Most people didn't ignore Bin. He also didn't forget most people's names. Why couldn't he remember his classmate's name? Bin spoke again when he didn’t get a reply. "Yeah, I'm not sure I'll pass it. I've been a little lost the last two lessons."  
Bin was just met with that same blank stare. His eyes shifted to the untouched order of fries, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Did you not eat?"  
"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today and haven't asked you to go away."  
Bin swallowed at the fierceness in his classmate's voice. His tired classmate's voice. The bags under his eyes were noticeable and he smelled almost too strongly like black coffee. That was something Bin didn't like. Seeing someone tired, that is.  
"You should eat, you know. Even if it means studying two percent less hard than you already are."  
"I can eat once I've passed that quiz."  
"I'm sure your grade is high enough."  
"High enough isn't good enough in law school. You just eat the fries if you're going to keep talking about them."  
Bin couldn't even respond because his classmate's eyes went right back to the paper and he started scribbling away again. He eyed the fries. His instinct got the better of him and he pulled the fries to his side of the table, biting one in half immediately. As his classmate studied and he ate, it was quiet. Quiet at their picnic table at least. The rest of the area was teeming with life. Bin let himself watch them. It wasn't from interest but rather to keep himself from babbling nervously. It was terrible when he babbled. The cause for his babbling now would be his classmate's good looks. Bin thought he was rather handsome himself, but his classmate-  
He let out a soft yelp and jerked his hand away, dropping the fry he had been grabbing for. The cold hand that had bumped his was alarming. He almost expected Jinwoo to be hanging over his side, but Jinwoo wasn't there. Instead it had been the icy hand of the boy sitting across from him. He hadn't stopped looking at that text book and he continued to write, but he was also slowly chewing on part of the fry he had taken. Bin smiled a little and without meaning to, he was staring. It seemed like he was staring at least. To himself he was appreciating the way his classmate looked while studying. Every once in a while his classmate's nose would scrunch cutely, as if it helped him process information better.  
"In some cultures, it's considered rude to stare at others."  
Bin quickly averted his eyes, then looked back at his classmate. "I just wanted to say that fries aren't generous."  
That got him a very odd look from his classmate, and rightfully so. What had he just said? This was a bad idea. He shouldn't have sat down.  
"I mean, well, fries can't be generous. They're fries. If a fry was generous, I would be surprised."  
Bin still was getting that blank look.  
"Unless you think of it from an abstract standpoint. Then fries are pretty generous. I mean, they taste good. That can be called generous. And they fill you up quickly when you're hungry. That's generous too."  
"Are you trying to thank me for being generous?"  
Bin was glad he had said something, or else he might've continued to ramble. "Yes. That's what I'm trying to say."  
He was met by a blank stare, and he guessed his classmate was expecting something. A proper thanks, most likely, was what was expected.  
"Ah. Thank you. Thanks- Dongmin." Bin had remembered his name. "And thanks for the fries, too."  
"That's why you sat down here, wasn't it?"  
"What?" Bin didn't want to seem like a complete jerk. "No, that's not why I sat here."  
"Then why did you sit here?"  
Bin didn't have an answer for that. It was mostly for the food, if he was honest. That had been his first goal. He was taking too long to come up with something, though.  
"Do you like me?"  
"L-like you?" Bin was surprised by how straightforward Dongmin was.  
"Yes. Do you have a crush on me?"  
"Of course not!" Bin wasn't sure what he thought about liking a guy, but that most definitely wasn't the case with Dongmin. Maybe he thought he was cute, and maybe he thought that his focused nose scrunch was charming, but Bin most definitely did not have a crush on Dongmin.  
"Then you sat here for the fries. It's fine if you did."  
Bin hesitated, then nodded. "That's it. You got me."  
"Good." Dongmin shut his textbook and started shoving things into his backpack. "I hope you can walk and eat at the same time."  
Bin stood up slowly. "What? Why?"  
"We have exactly six minutes to get across campus to our shared class. You might want to hurry up."  
Before Bin could even say anything, Dongmin had turned on his heel. He was putting headphones in and walking away. Bin couldn't even get him to stop so they could walk together. So he did what anybody else would do when a handsome guy walked away from them: Bin shoved a fry in his mouth and ran after the handsome guy, carrying the rest of the fries with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
